


Simulation Chambers

by Gamebird



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cameo by Phasma, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, No sex actually occurs, it's left to your imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: Phasma's been trying to tell General Hux that someone has been misusing the simulation chamber to make porn using his likeness. But now that she knows who's doing it, he really needs to take notice.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 126





	Simulation Chambers

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this Star Wars Clickbait prompt (https://twitter.com/StarClickbait/status/1198560690023403526) and wrote this.

Finding pornography in the simulation chambers was less common than one would think. It took a high level of specialized training to overwrite the existing programs, training that wasn't given out to the majority of troopers or even technicians. Also, a large percentage of the First Order was kept doped one way or another to suppress sex drive. Most of them frankly didn't find pornography interesting. Neither did Hux, but that wasn't due to drugs. He required things a bit more personal for his taste.

And so the first time Captain Phasma notified him of an errant module in their most realistic and detailed sim chamber, he told her to deal with it herself and moved on without looking into it. He assumed she did. They used that chamber regularly for infiltration and espionage training. It allowed for a lot of scenarios and had a deep portfolio of objects, people, and artificial intelligences to power them.

When it came up a second time, a few weeks later, he still didn't view it himself. Why would he? He took Phasma's description of it as likely to be accurate ('Simulated sexual contact using high ranking FO officer as template'). He didn't want to see that and possibly be unable to look at … Peavey? Pryde? Unamo? Anyone without thinking about what he'd seen. But he did make a point to see Phasma later that day.

"I saw your comm this morning," he told her. "Is this the same issue that cropped up a few weeks ago?"

"Yes … sir."

That was an odd bit of hesitation. He went on, "And? Did you not deal with it?"

"I erased the scenario and installed a better tracking log for users. I now have … a high degree of certainty as to who did it."

"Fine. Handle it. Why are you informing me about it?" It wasn't him. It wasn't Snoke. And probably not Kylo Ren – the man was a monk as far as Hux could tell and Hux had certainly wondered often enough. Everyone else was under him in rank and so there was no reason to escalate it for his review.

"Two reasons, sir. The content. And the … perpetrator."

He stopped himself from telling her that dealing with other people's puerile fantasies was below his pay grade. He trusted her. He trusted her judgment. She wouldn't be this insistent unless it was important. He wondered if he'd been wrong about … something. "Be explicit."

"The scenario is of you. The … programmer appears to have been ... Lord Ren."

He was silent for at least ten seconds. "A high degree of certainty?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well. I will deal with it." She had included the file instructions in her email. He checked the simulator schedule and reserved the next open period – a brief sliver of time during shift breakfast. He had to run out a few technicians who were in there unscheduled, trying to install a texture update. He pulled rank and settled himself in the observation seat. He found the file in question and began the scenario.

Under normal circumstances, a person would be inside the chamber interacting with the module. All that materialized in the room was a version of himself, in uniform, accurate to the last detail, a visual hologram settled over one of the human-form droids. The simulacrum did nothing, though. It stood at attention next to the door, obviously waiting for some triggering condition.

Out of curiosity, he locked the door and stepped into the room. He'd never stood face to face against himself. It was surreal. The other him sneered, "Ha. _You_."

"Yes," he answered. "Me. What is your program?"

It stalked up to him, invading his space so abruptly he took a step back before he caught himself. This was nothing but a machine. It was still … intimidating. There was more than a little there of his father. He didn't like it.

"My program? My program is to take you to pieces, punish you for your transgressions, and leave you a wreck-" It reached up for his cheek, making as if to touch him.

He fled the room. Breathing hard, hands shaking more than they should be, he terminated the program and wiped the records that he'd activated it. He unlocked the door and managed a steady voice to inform the techs they could continue their work. He strode away down the hall, unable to get that image out of his mind – himself, reaching up to caress his face.

It was breakfast for this shift. He checked Ren's posted schedule, which he didn't always keep to, but did often enough on basics like being awake or asleep. He had just finished the previous shift. He would have retired to his quarters in the previous half hour. Hux went directly there. He buzzed the door.

"Yes?" The door did not open.

"Ren? I need to see you."

"Hux?"

"Yes, this is General Hux. Open the door. This is important."

"I don't answer to you."

"Oh, by the stars! I found your holo-program. We need to-!" The door snapped open before he was done with the sentence. Hux strode inside.

Ren was in sleeping clothes. "What did you find?"

"Captain Phasma alerted me to a second incident of the main espionage simulator being reprogrammed for … You know."

"Oh." Ren sighed. He shrugged one shoulder with false casualness. "Delete it, then. It doesn't matter. I just wondered if it could be done."

"Oh?" An idea flash-fired its way through Hux's brain, making him wonder if he'd had this idea the moment he'd seen that simulation in action and just hadn't been brave enough to admit to himself. "I think it _does_ matter," he said sharply. Ren's eyes were wary. Hux went on, sneering and stepping closer (but not as close as the simulation had), "I think you need to be punished!"

Ren blinked at him, glanced aside at the closed door, met Hux's eyes, and then his lips parted. "Yes … I probably do." His voice was wondering and faltering.

"Why so uncertain? Do you, or don't you?" Hux raised his hand and stepped closer. Now he was in Ren's space, just like the holo/droid had been. He skimmed his gloved fingers along Ren's cheek.

Ren twitched at the first contact, but then held still for it. He leaned into it. "I do," Ren said softly. He raised his hand to capture Hux's, turning his head to kiss the palm. He tugged at the glove, sliding it off, then kissed bare skin.

"Oh! I must confess that's all I watched," Hux said with a nervous chuckle, both at the situation and the tickle of lips against his naked palm. "What else … what's the rest of my script?"

Ren's face lit up with a grin the likes of which Hux had never seen on him. It was contagious. "You're not a droid or a program. Whatever you want."

Hux let his hand slide up to cup the side of Ren's face. This, too, was surreal, but it was perfect - like all his fantasies come true. "Anything?"

"Anything."


End file.
